Someone Like You
by shewritesforher
Summary: AU. So this tiny, itty-bitty, little piece of writing came from the song by Adele. Two girls, two hearts broken, one left crying, while the other walks away. I think its only a one-shot, but may be able to turn it into a short story. You tell me!


Someone Like You

Disclaimer... Not one piece of Skins, or the song, is mine!

She sits outside a cafe, third fag in the last 10 minutes dangling from her fingertips. She's staring off into the dark grey clouds that continuously loom above this absurd city, this place she use to call home. She never would have thought that after all that has happened, after all the time that has passed, she would be back here in London, waiting for the only pair of brown eyes she has ever allowed herself to drown in. The one person who made her believe in the fairy tales, the happy ever-after, her one true love!

"Damn you!" She whispered to herself.

"Oh, um, I, I can go…" The brown eyed beauty said.

She whipped her head around to see those intoxicating eyes she had loved so much, beaming down at her, although today they appeared a bit skittish. She took her in, all of her in. The girl came dressed in a simple navy colored dress, hugged properly on top and flowed on the bottom. Her hair was more of an auburn color now, quite beautiful against her slightly tanned skin tone. Gone were the days of her more vibrant outfits and excessive accessories. She thinks to herself that she would have liked to have gotten to know this side of this girl as well.

"No, please!" She motions to the chair across from her. "Sit? Will you?"

The girl stares into her eyes. The girl knows this isn't easy, for both of them. Last time the girl looked into those eyes she was saying goodbye, saying I don't love you anymore. It was a lie then, and it would be a lie now if she said it again. The girl takes a deep breath, pulls the chair out, and sits down.

She motions to the waitress for her order to be brought to the table.

"I ordered for you, gingerbread latte, I know you like them this time of year." She gave the girl a sweet smile.

"Thanks." The girl smiled and looked down at her hands.

"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a boy and you're married now.I heard that your dreams came true. Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you." She said, never one to beat around the bush.

The girl looked up, pain very clear in her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut and looked back down to her hands, to painful for her to see the hurt look from across the table.

She reaches across the table and puts a hand on the girls clasped hands, "Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light."

Thats when she saw it. That lone tear that trailed down the girl's face. She lifted her hand to wipe the tear away, but the girl turned her head away.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over." She said.

The girl lifted her head and stared directly into her eyes. All she could do was stare back without words for a waitress dropped off their order bringing her out of her gaze.

She shakes her head, "Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you'd said, sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." She said as she pulled her hand away from the girl's hands. "I'll be okay."

The girl clears her throat to speak, a touch of venom ever present, "I've missed you. I loved you. But things changed. YOU left me. YOU chose yourself over us."

"I chose us, but you didn't trust me enough to see it." She spat back.

"Keep telling yourself that. How could you think that I could ever uproot my whole life to move half way around the world to a place I've never been, didn't want to go, and could never see myself being happy. I told you I was scared and that I didn't want to go, but you didn't listen." The girls face was showered with tears.

"I listened, but you didn't hear me. I couldn't make a life for us here. Not the kind of life you deserved. I could do that there, with the job I was offered, I could have given you more than your heart ever desired." She said.

"Couldn't you see that all I ever needed, ever wanted, was you. Just you!" The girls tears had stopped, her voice was soft.

"Well, Love, nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" She says.

She gets up from the chair, leaves a few bills on the table for the bill, takes one last look at the girl, "Like I said, I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg. Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead…. I'll find someone like you, Katie, but they will never ever take your place in my heart, for my heart will forever be yours."

Katie watched as Effy, her true love, walked away one last time. As She turned the corner, the Girl lost it!


End file.
